superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Superstruct Wiki
About Superstruct *Overview *Plot Updates *Superstruct Powers *Terms Superstruct FAQ Q: What is Superstruct? A: Superstruct is the world’s first massively multiplayer forecasting game. By playing the game, you’ll help us chronicle the world of 2019--and imagine how we might solve the problems we'll face. Because this is about more than just envisioning the future. It’s about making the future, inventing new ways to organize the human race and augment our collective human potential. Q: What does “superstruct” mean? Su`per`struct´ v. t. 1.To build over or upon another structure; to erect upon a foundation. Superstructing is what humans do. We build new structures on old structures. We build media on top of language and communication networks. We build communities on top of family structures. We build corporations on top of platforms for manufacturing, marketing, and distribution. Superstructing has allowed us to survive in the past and it will help us survive the super-threats. Q: Who can play Superstruct? Everyone! The more players, the better the collective forecast. Q: How do I play Superstruct? A: Superstruct is played on forums, blogs, videos, wikis, and other familiar online spaces. We show you the world as it might look in 2019. You show us what it’s like to live there. Bring what you know and who you know, and we’ll all figure out how to make 2019 a world we want to live in. Q: What are the challenges facing players of Superstruct? A: There are five challenges presented, all of them unique and all of them are intertwined. They are presented as "Superthreats". They are: Quarantine, Ravenous, Outlaw Planet, Generation Exile and Power Struggle. Visit http://www.superstructgame.org/ to sign up for news and updates! Q: Who is behind it and what else are they working on? A: The primary creative vision behind the game was Jane McGonigal who has a new online game called Evoke, that is not exactly a sequel but does involve some of the same themes, connecting "video games" to "world saving". The first stages of this new game have already been launched and will be running from now through May of 2010! Check it out: http://www.urgentevoke.com/ Media Trailer Feature 2019 Trailer feat. Chemical Brothers, by brumadar Epic Trailer 3HxwVJa0Uus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HxwVJa0Uus 2019 Epic Trailer How to Play the Game How to Play the Game, by Jane McGonigal The Final Threat Superstruct: The Final Threat Laura's Diaries Laura's Video Diary #1 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlJoUyP3CB0 Laura's Video Diary #2C The New PonyXpress! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ba3aABiui9s Advertisement for The New Pony Express] Superstuct Infrastructure *Complaints Department *Superstructures Hub *Whole Superstructure Catalog *Super-infra-struct *SUPERSTRUCT*db (offsite link) Superthreats *Superthreat: Ravenous **H2O Bubbles *Superthreat: Quarantine **MyBO4 **ReDS *Superthreat: Outlaw Planet *Superthreat: Power Struggle *Superthreat: Generation Exile **Terraformers *Superthreat Guides Concepts *Citizen Protection Enclaves *Sustainable Community Models *Convertible community - Emergency fall back positions *Food to Fuel - Energy Storage and Food Market Localization and Stabilization *High intensity agriculture *Seastead *WSLE - Weakly State-like Entity *Facilitators - People who search out collaboration opportunities for other people and groups, so as to free the collaborators up to work. *Peer to Peer Badges - p2p badges. SEHI to SEHI The Superstruct Government seems to confer badges using an invisible and silent method, these badges and their award system is completely off the grid, and meant to fill a gap of recognition between SEHI's. The points awarded are also off the grid but completely transferable and as good as cash used to be. You can award as many as you like to whomever you wish. Be sure to let them know when you do. This is a public feel-good process! *The Superstruct Alliance Network - Official Alliances between Superstructs. Social Movements *Squatter's Movement *DCAR The Refugee State *SERAA South East Resilience Action Area - US-based disaster / ReDs community relief agency ** SERAA maps - for personal risk assessment *Transformation - personal and social Arts & Culture *The art exhibit Seeing ReDS strives to bring works created in response to the Quarantine superthreat into the public view by requesting submissions by SEHIs, and encouraging community interaction through real-world exhibitions. *The Center for the Future of Museums (CFM) is compiling a report, Museums and Society 2019, that documents how museums, botanic gardens, zoos, nature centers etc are helping society respond to the superthreats. You are invited to contribute to this report. Non-Governmental Organizations (NGO) *Open Source Scientists *The Screaming 3D Bootstrappers *Outposts of One http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/343 Governmental Organizations *United States Bureau of Morality (USBM) *United States ReDS Central Command *The Protection of the Amazonical Environment Command (PAEC) *Government Enterprise Technology *CheapID *Hexayurt *Personal Localised Network *ReDSNet *SBSP - Solving the Energy Implosion *CRADLE 2 CRADLE - remaking the way we make things, so that in the end our WASTE = FOOD *The Exchange Resources *Superstruct IRC Chat *SuperSearch - Superstruct Search *BlogStruct All The Superstruct Blogs All in One Place *JobStruct JobStruct *Related Links sites,blogs,twitters,etc. *Google Map of SEHI Locations *Reddit Linksharing Superstruct *Booklist To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.